


Fetchingly Draped

by CousinBraeburn00



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have no shame, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinBraeburn00/pseuds/CousinBraeburn00
Summary: Anna likes to daydream and fantasize about Elsa, but something unexpected happens when she does so while Elsa is nearby. Hello, shameless necking. Rated T just to be safe. Originally from January 2014.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 88





	Fetchingly Draped

Anna was not the least bit ashamed of herself. Embarrassed? Sure. But never ashamed.

She had gotten caught staring at her sister. No, not staring, gaping. She wasn't even sure if her mouth had been hanging open or not. Mentally smacking herself - _hard_ \- Anna sneaked another glance to see where Elsa had gone. The queen was now lightly conversing with Kristoff, who had approached from nearby, ignoring Anna for now.

Anna took that time to collect herself and take a few easy breaths. Perhaps she wouldn't have been gawking so intently if Elsa hadn't been looking so damn wonderful in her off-the-shoulder gown. Not that Anna was _really_ complaining.

The princess looked around herself at the palace's royal gardens. Kai, Gerda, and the rest of the servants were running around busily, preparing things for that evening's get-together. Anna reminded herself it was nothing huge, just a small gathering with some of Arendelle's higher class citizens. The princess couldn't even remember what exactly the reason for the garden party was, but she didn't mind, so long as she could admire the queen some more.

By now, Kristoff and Elsa had made their way halfway around the garden, still involved in a conversation, and were now directly behind Anna. The redhead swiveled her way around, suddenly disappointed that Elsa's back was to her. However, she didn't let the opportunity escape her, and raked her eyes over the snowy blonde's back, slowly over her hips, and down to her feet, then back up again where her blue-green eyes stayed locked onto the woman's bare porcelain shoulders.

Anna licked her lips slowly, wondering what it would be like to graze her lips against those shoulders. She could imagine Elsa shivering slightly at her touch, and leaning her head to one side so that Anna could kiss her neck. All the while, the redhead would have her hands firmly on the queen's hips, possibly inching down to her thighs... Anna suddenly felt a cold sensation touch her lips, but quickly passed it off as a breeze, and continued on with her fantasy.

"Anna."

Anna laughed very softly to herself, feeling the cold on her mouth shift, and on instinct, she flicked out her tongue.

_You like that, don't you, Elsa?_

"Anna!"

The redhead's eyes shot open and looked up into the face of Kristoff, who looked shocked, but also somehow amused. Sliding her eyes to the right, she could see Elsa peering at her with a red face. Why was her face so close, anyway? Anna moved her lips to say something, but stopped when she felt that same cool pressure. She froze immediately upon realization.

She was _licking her sister's shoulder_.

The princess jumped back so fast, she stumbled dumbly. She gripped tightly onto Elsa's waist, which she was already gripping, in an attempt to catch herself. Anna only succeeded in bringing her sister down with her. The two landed on the grass roughly, Anna on her back and Elsa right on top of her, the curve of her backside pressed directly into the redhead's lap. If her face wasn't already red, it definitely was now.

It felt like an eternity before Kristoff snapped out of his shock and reached a hand out to help the women up. Once again standing, Anna avoided eye contact with either of her cohorts and instead pretended to brush grass off of herself.

"I... I, uh, I need to go... feed Sven. He hasn't had dinner. Okay, see you." Kristoff started off before remembering who he was in the presence of. He bowed swiftly. "Your Majesty." Then set off at a brisk power walk, in a hurry to get away from the awkward situation.

Anna swallowed audibly and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. She could see Elsa nervously rubbing her arm across from her.

"I-I'm sorry," Anna blurted. "I just... I was standing there and staring at you and daydreaming because you're so gorgeous- what, no. No. I didn't mean it. Well, I did. But not like that."

"Anna, just, stop." Elsa said breathlessly.

The redhead hurriedly shut her mouth. Elsa was going to be so upset in a moment, she was probably going to yell at her sister and ask her just what the hell she thought she was doing and that she was a terrible person for fantasizing about her like that and-

"You've... never done anything like that before, Anna. It really took me by surprise."

"I'm sorry. I really don't know-"

"And you said I was gorgeous."

"Y-yes, I did. But I-"

"And I saw the way you were looking at me earlier."

Anna opted to stay silent at that one. There was no excuse she could come up with to placate Elsa's curiosity. At this moment, she felt it was do or die.

"Is there something I should know, Anna?"

The princess took a breath to calm herself, but to no avail. She wordlessly took her sister's hand and led her to a more secluded corner of the garden. Elsa looked at Anna softly, a spark of understanding in her eyes.

"Elsa... I-I have feelings for you. Like, romantic ones." 

After the words left her mouth, she turned sharply away from the blonde, so as not to see her reaction.

 _Wow, Anna, that was about as smooth as it could get_.

Elsa smiled a small smile, though Anna didn't notice.

"Um, you don't have to say anything. I know you must think I'm extremely weird and you can yell if you want-"

Anna was cut off as Elsa jerked her back to face her. Elsa had a new blush across her cheeks as she lightly bit her tongue, debating whether or not to say what she wanted to.

"I'm not going to yell. Just," The blonde glanced away shyly. "Would you kiss my shoulder again?"

Anna was taken aback; had Elsa really said that? She wasn't fantasizing again, right? She caught her older sister's eyes and cocked her head. Elsa only nodded slowly.

The redhead brought her hands up to rest on Elsa's hips again, meeting her gaze again just to see if she was changing her mind. After no objections arose, Anna allowed herself to press her lips against Elsa's skin. After planting a solid kiss on the edge of her shoulder, the princess drug her mouth across to where shoulder met neck and placed another kiss, firmer this time. Elsa's hands shot up to Anna's arms as the girl grazed the tip of her tongue across the same spot she had kissed. Taking Elsa's desperate grabbing onto her as a good sign, Anna bravely pushed the queen against the nearby garden wall, while running her hands down to roughly grab her hips. Anna bit down hard on her sister's shoulder, eliciting a sharp exhale from the blonde. Just like in her fantasy, Elsa tilted her head so that Anna could move her lips to her porcelain neck. Anna winced when she felt a sudden biting sensation on her bare forearms, and pulled away to see frost along her skin where Elsa's fingers were dug in.

Elsa immediately let go of her sister when she noticed what she'd done. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her heart was racing, and she could still feel where Anna's mouth had been.

"I'm sorry, Anna. That was an accident-"

"I'm guessing you like me back?" Anna asked, sounding very sure of herself.

"You... you could say that."

"Would it, um, be too much to ask for a proper kiss?"

Elsa smiled and shook her head, still breathless. Anna smiled in return and quickly leaned in to capture her sister's lips. Even this part of Elsa was cool, Anna noted. The snow queen brought her arms around Anna's neck and parted her mouth, allowing the redhead to run her tongue along her bottom lip. Elsa jumped when she felt Anna take said lip between her teeth and tug lightly.

While Anna had Elsa preoccupied, she was slowly dragging her hand along the blonde's stomach, inching toward her lower abdomen. When she was inches above her destination, Elsa tore away from the kiss, even more breathless than before, and smiled apologetically.

"Anna, we are still in the gardens even if no one can see us."

"Yeah, so?"

She leaned in to resume the kiss but was stopped by Elsa's hand against her chest.

"I have to finish preparations for tonight."

Anna smirked and said, "Of course."

Elsa, after looking at that alluring grin, fought back the urge to forget about the preparations and continue things with Anna. She began back pedaling towards the center of the garden before she could act on that urge.

"You can touch me again, Anna. Later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it. I better make sure Kristoff is okay, anyway. His face, now that I think about it, was hilarious."

Anna managed to get another kiss out of Elsa before they were completely in sight. The redhead placed her lips next to Elsa's ear and whispered.

"You might want to do something about those teeth marks."

Elsa gasped and glanced at her shoulder. "Anna!"

"You can have a matching set later!"

Anna was already halfway across the garden, laughing at her sister's frustration. Perhaps getting caught wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
